Beauty, Bones and The Boys
by purpledolphin1
Summary: Brennan is an antisocial but smart girl who also happens to be the foster sister to a very famous person. What will happen when that person ends up at her high school along with the band. Hodgela from the start. B/B in the later chapters. This story is completely AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello !I got this story from a Kickin' it fanfic and thought I could do it in a Bones version .Most high school fanfics have Brennan being abused by her foster family and Booth saving her but this will be mostly focussed on high school life and a bit of a Cinderella story to add to it. So REAR! ( **That's Read, Enjoy And Review**)**

**P.S. All the characters are the same age. They are all seniors.**

**Disclaimer**: _Bones and all it's characters belong to Hart Hanson. If they did belong to me then Hodgela would have been married in that season two finale and B/B would have ended up together in the season one finale._

Chapter one

Brennan's POV

Hi I'm Temperance Brennan but I would prefer if you call me Brennan. My family left me when I was fifteen and I was into the foster system. Lucky for me the Blake family took me in. They had a son who was one year older than me, Jake. He is by far the best big brother. After his tours all over the country with his band, he would come and visit me here in Chicago. No matter what he always had time for his little sister, even though I was adopted.

In this band are his best friends or as I like to call them, the terrible four. Kyle Williams, the smart one. He is the sound of logic in the group. Better known as Billy. Terrible two is Jack Hodgins. Hodgins is more of a don't-mess-with-me kind of a guy, the bad-boy of the group. His family is very rich but he stays grounded. Number three is Danny Shaw. Danny is the normal guy in the group and last but not the least is Seeley Booth, Booth as we call him. He is more into sports so you can guess how his body is. Very athletic. For some reason he started calling me Bones after he heard me reciting the bones of the human body. The five of them are better known as Triple F. Meaning Fun, Friendly and Famous.

I'm not very popular in school. I know I can just tell them about knowing Jake and the boys but I don't want that kind of popularity. I am very socially awkward . My best and only friend is Angela Montenegro. She wants to become an artist and move to Paris .She is the only one who knows about my foster family and she sometimes accompanies me to L. visit the band when they stay there with Booth's family.

I led a normal life until one day…..

**SUMMER**

''SEELEY JOSEPH BOOTH!GIVE ME BACK MY BIOLOGY HOMEWORK RIGHT NOW!'' shouted Brennan as she chased Booth around his home.

''Come on Bones! It's summer vacation. You should be relaxing,'' he said as he finally came to a stop.

'' His right sweetie, you should be relaxing,'' Angela said as she appeared in the house hand in hand with her boyfriend Hodgins.

'' But I need to finish my homework,'' whined Brennan.

'' Is that your homework, Bren?'' asked Hodgins

''Yes!'' they all shot her a look,'' Okay fine! It's for extra credit! Happy!'' she said.

'' Are you guys bullying my baby sister again?'' asked Jake as he entered the room accompanied with Kyle and Danny.

''Yes!'' ''No!''

''Thought so,'' Jake said smiling

''I'm sorry Bones,'' he said as he returned her book

She stuck her tongue out and grabbed her book back.

''You know, Bren, one day you are going to have to get your nose out of your books,'' said Danny

''Yeah. You mind might explode from all that reading,'' added Kyle.

''First off, Danny, I have no idea what that means and second, that is highly unlikely Willy,'' Brennan said.

''Argh! I can't believe summer is almost over. I'm gonna miss this place and you guys,'' said Angela

'' We'll miss you too Ange,'' said Jake.

'' Alright! We need to start packing Ange,'' Brennan and Angela got up and headed to their rooms to start packing. Coincidentally, Booth's grandfather entered the room after the girls left.

''Hey Pops!''

''Hello Shrimp! Boys''

'' Hey Hank!'' they all answered.

'' Boys I have something to tell you. Your parents and I have talked and have come to an agreement that you guys should go to school for your senior year.''

'' School? Where?'' Jake asked.

''We thought of John Chicago High School. You guys would go to school with Bren and Angela.''

'' You mean all of us?'' Danny asked excitedly

'' Yeah! ''they all cheered.

'' But you can't tell the girls. Temperance might find it a bad idea''

''No problem. When do we start?'' asked Jack

''Same day as the girls,''

'' Boys, we're going to school!''

###################################################################

Monday morning came and Brennan was eager to get back to school. She got dressed and went downstairs.

''Good morning, Bren,''

'' Good morning, Riley. Where's Sam?''

'' He had to get to work a little bit earlier but he wished you a great day at school,''

They heard a car horn.

''Gotta go, Angela's here!''

'' Have a great day!''

She got out and entered the car.'' Ready for the first day of school after summer?'' asked Angela.'' Hell yah!''

###################################################################

The day was as it should be. Lunch time arrived and Angela and Brennan were getting their lunch ,alone ,as usual. Then something happened. Something that Brennan never thought would happen.

''Hey Bones!'' Booth shouted. The cafeteria was silent, all staring at the boy band group, Triple F

'' What are you guys doing here?'' Brennan asked as she and Angela received hugs from the guys.

''Surprise! We're joining you! Here!''

'' No! No! No! Angie lets go!'' she said as she grabbed her arm and walked away.

''Awww! They don't love us anymore,'' Jake said in a baby tone.

Across the cafeteria, Hannah and her 'minions' Rebecca and Tessa were asking each other.'' No way Morticia knows Triple F. She is too much of a nerd'' said Hannah. Hannah was angry and you wouldn't like an angry and jealous Hannah.

After that comment Angela looked back and said,'' We still love you guys,''

They aren't getting away that easy, Jake thought then said ,''Jack, Booth,''

And with that they chased after them. Jack carried Angela bridal style and Booth threw Brennan on his shoulder. Angela giggled but Brennan was mad.

''SEELEY JOSEPH BOOTH! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!'' shouted Brennan.

''Really Bones? My whole name. Again! And no I will not put you down,''

''Fine! But at least carry me the way Jack is carrying Angie,''

''Sorry baby sis, you might escape,' 'Jack said.

''You are the worst foster brother ever! Don't expect a birthday present for me.''

''Oh please, you love me and you know it,'' he answered.

'' Relax Bren and enjoy the ride,'' said Danny

She just huffed as Booth carried her into the hall.

As soon as they left the cafeteria, they were all left mouth agape.

###################################################################

Out in the hall, they finally placed the girls on their feet. Angela being Angela gave Hodgins the biggest kiss there was.

'' For Pete's sake get a room!'' exclaimed Kyle.

''Shut it, Willy,'' warned Angela. Then she went back to her make-out session. They just ignored the young couple and went back to business.

'' What are you guys doing here? You do know that you have ruined my high school life now that they know that I know you guys,'' asked Brennan.

'' Really? We will ruin your life?'' asked Kyle

''To answer your question, turns out mum and dad along with all our other parents thought we should settle down and go to school for our senior year . You know ?To get an education and all that,'' said Jake.

'' And they thought it was a good idea to bring you guys to my school,''

''Hey! It's my school too,'' said Angela. Finally they were done making out.

''Right. Our school,''

''I guess so? Besides we wanted to spend time with our two most favourite girls,'' said Booth.

''Okay, fine! Please don't ruin my life,'' she said as she turned to return to the cafeteria. Booth came and hang his left arm across her shoulders.

''We won't ruin your life Bones, we love you too much,''

If only they knew that the love between them was going to become something else. Something more

**Phew !That must be the longest chapter I have ever written. Okay I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I promise to continue this story until I finish. I hate leaving loose ends. The bad news is that school starts next week and I am in a boarding high school. Sometimes I wonder why Kenya had to be colonized by the British. No offence, I love the Great Britain, especially their accents. So as a result I will have to leave you guys with one chapter until we have our mid-term, which is when I will post the next chapter. Then I will continue with the story during August holiday when I will be posting once a week and if the story hasn't completed by then, I will continue during the December holiday. To all those Kenyan kids reading this…**

**IT'S BACK TO SCHOOL!**

**Aria**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is awkward. Mid-term started today so the first thing I did was to type this then post it. I'm really sorry. Hope I'm forgiven. Here's chapter two and I want to give a big shout out to my best friend Daisy for helping me out. Don't forget to REAR!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones or any of their very talented actors if I did, they would have hooked up ages ago

Chapter two

As soon as Booth and Brennan walked in, the noise stopped and all eyes were on them.

''I'm finding this very uncomfortable, Booth''

''Relax Bones. It's just a couple of fans,''

''They are definitely not my fans,''

Brennan grabbed a salad and Booth, a burger and went to sit at the furthest table from sight. Some time later, the boys and Angela decided to join them. There was a crowd blocking their path but as soon as the other schoolmates noticed them, they split like the Red Sea

''This seems oddly familiar,'' said Danny

''And creepy, don't forget creepy,'' added Jake

''I don't know about you guys but I can definitely get used to this, '' said Angela as they neared where Booth and Brennan had sat.

''So ,what do you guys have next?''

''English''

''AP Anatomy''

''Chemistry''

''English''

''Chemistry''

''Great! That means Booth and Bren are in the next class together with Mister Goodman. Hodgie, Willy and I have Chemistry with Mrs Brown. That leaves Jake and Danny. You guys have English with Mister Hacker.''

The bell rand and that was the end of lunch.

'' Are you guys sure you won't get lost? '' asked Bren

''Relax baby sis. We know where the class is,'' said Jake

''Ok! We meet after school in the parking lot, '' said Angela

''Later''

''Bye''

''See ya''

And with that they left to their respective classes

Booth and Brennan entered the classroom just in time. Brennan, as usual, went and sat at the back of the class leaving Booth stranded. There he stood at the front of the class, completely alone. Unlucky for him for in the class , sat Hannah Burley and her 'friend' Tessa.

Literally all the girls shot him flirtatious looks. At the back of the class, Brennan was enjoying the show but then Hannah was about to make a move when she thought that he had had enough.

'' Booth!''

He's face showed relief when Bren pointed to an empty seat next to her. He quickly sprinted to the back of the class and sat down.

'' You would think that a famous member of a famous band would know how to act around girls,''

'' I was doing just fine, Bones,''

'' Sure you were,''

''Is that sarcasm I hear?"

''I blame you,''

''Blame me for what?''

They went into their normal banter until Mister Goodman entered.

''I hope you guys studied, Pop quiz everyone,''

Lucky for them, Jake and Danny were able to find the class before the second bell. They took their seats and took out their textbooks. Something or rather someone caught Danny's attention. A tall blonde girl with blue eyes dressed in a pink sundress and white flats.

''Woah!'' was all that he could say. He couldn't help staring. He got up and took the seat next to her.

''Hi,'' he stretched out his hand,'' I'm Danny. Danny Shaw. ''

The girl turned stared at his brown hair and green eyes and couldn't help but greet him back. He was famous after all.

''Hi!'' she shook his hand,'' I'm Rebecca. Rebecca Stinson.''

Mrs Brown had just entered the class. Angela, Hodgins and Willy had sat together.

''Good afternoon,''

'' Good afternoon, Mrs Brown,''

It was halfway through the lesson when Angela and Hodgins noticed that Willy wasn't paying attention.

''Willy? Willy! Kyle!'' asked Angela in a hushed tone but he didn't even hear her. Angela turned and saw what or rather who Willy was staring at. Once Angela knew who he was staring at , she nudged Hodgins and pointed at a girl with long black hair and brown eyes.

''Who is she?'' askedHodgins

''That is one Alyssa Johnson,''

Hodgins was about to say something when Mrs Brown began to speak.

''Everyone here will need a Chemistry partner for the rest of the year, so I made a list of names:

Katherine Keene and Timothy Sullivan

Joshua Brewer and Samantha Spencer

Angela Montenegro and Jack Hodgins

Christopher Pelant and Brianna House

Zoe Marin and Caleb Houston

Amanda White and Brooke Fields

Kyle Williams and Alyssa Johnson

Riley Peters and Gabriel Hastings

Those will be your permanent partners for the rest of the year,''

The bell rang and before he left he introduced himself.

'' Hi! I'm Kyle. Most people call me Willy,''

He could tell that she was shy but she still responded.'' Hi! I'm Alyssa. You can call me A.J. ''

''Nice to meet you, A.J.''

''Likewise Willy,''

In the background Angela was practically squealing.

''This is so gonna be awesome,''

**So there you have it. Remember this story is completely AU and that means that Brennan is almost completely out of character, Almost. As you can see Pelant and Sully are going to make an appearance. Let's see who will make the best guess why. As for the boys, will there be a love story? Please review. I'll try to post another chapter before I leave.**

**Aria**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! So I thought about it and I came to a conclusion that I will post another chapter or two but just because I love you guys. Don't forget to REAR!**

**Disclaimer :**There is a reason it's called fanfiction, ergo I don't own this.

**Chapter three**

It was after the Chemistry lesson and Angela, Hodgins and Willy were walking to their lockers

''Hey Ange? What can you tell me about Alyssa Johnson?'' asked Willy

''Well…basically, she's the shy girl. Always keeps her head down, never talks to anyone but for some reason she talks to you. Maybe it's because your famous.''

''Or she has a crush on you. Wait….do you like her?'' asked Hodgins

''I do not!''

''Denial. Huh! You got it bad!'' Hodgins shot back.

''Is it that obvious?''

''Willy, even Bren would notice ,'' said Angela.

Next to them was a listening Hannah.

''Looks like Kyle Williams has a crush on whatever her name is. We can fix that, can't we Tessa?''

''We have to. There is no way a popstar like Kyle Williams could like a girl like her. Besides, we could make a cute couple.''

''All we need is a plan.''

#######BONES#######

School had ended and the boys were waiting for the girls in the parking lot. Fans had asked for an autograph, others a picture and they handled it well. That was until a bunch of cheerleaders surrounded them. Angela and Brennan were coming from their P.E. lesson when they found a bunch of cheerleaders flirting with the boys. Tessa with Willy. Hannah with Booth. Catherine with Jake. Amanda with Hodgins and they looked very uncomfortable except from Danny and Rebecca who were talking comfortably not necessarily flirting just talking.

''Great! One of those blonde bimbos is flirting with my man!'' exclaimed Angela.

Booth was the first to notice them.

''Bones! Angie!'' he completely ignored Hannah. Hodgins followed suit and went to his girlfriend who was looking more than pissed.

''Hi sweetie!''

''Don't sweetie me Hodgins!''

''Wait! You guys know Morticia and her wanna-be artist friend!'' said Hannah.

You could clearly tell that the guys were mad.

''Hannah, just leave Angela and I alone,''

''Or what? You're going to name all the bones in my body. Yeah I feel the pain,''

''You know what Hannah, why don't you and your other blonde bimbos go and ruin someone else's life,'' said Angela.

''Fine!'' she said as she walked away with the girls following her,'' but remember who runs this school….Rebecca come on let's go,''

She left Danny's side and followed Hannah for cheerleader practice.

''You okay there, baby sis?''

''Yeah, why wouldn't I be?''

But everyone could easily tell that both Brennan and Angela were hurt. They were in complete silence until someone broke it.

''Well, she's a bitch!''

Of course. It had to be Willy. They burst into fits of laughter.

''I like Rebecca though,'' added Danny.

''If you ask me, Rebecca just follows Hannah around for popularity,'' said Angela.

''Enough of this! We are going out for icecream and then we can tell each other stories about their day,'' said Jake.

''Okay papa smurf,''

''Papa Smurf?''

''Really?''

Were the replies he got

''Yeah! He's like the father of this group. So papa smurf,''

''I like it,''

''Of course you do Jake,''

Since they had two cars. They split up. Booth, Brennan and Danny in one car. Angela, Hodgins, Jake and Willy in the other.

#######BONES#######

They headed over to Mary Lu Icecream Shop, where they had been going every time they were in town.

''So there we were, listening to Mrs Brown when the whole time Willy was staring at a girl,''

''Who?'' asked Booth.

''Alyssa Johnson,''

''The dude has a crush on her,'' added Hodgins.

''Okay! Okay! Enough about me. What about the rest of you ?''

''Mister Hacker hadn't entered the class yet. For like a whole five minutes, Danny was staring at Rebecca. He gained enough courage and went to introduce himself,''

''Hey! You don't just go and say 'hi' like that to a girl like her,'' said Danny.

''Well, if you plan on dating her beware of Hannah,'' said Angela

''What is it with this Hannah chic anyway?'' asked Jack

''I don't know but ever since I started schooling there, she has been nothing but mean to me. Then when I made friends with Angela, she began to be mean to her too,''

''Don't worry Bones. We'll protect you,''

''I can take care of myself Booth. Very well might I add.''

''I know Bones. I was just saying…''

''If you know I can take care of myself then why did you ask?''

They went into their usual banter until Angela interrupted them,

''You guys should date. You would make a cute couple.''

Jake literally chocked on the milkshake he was taking.

''Easy there Papa Smurf,'' said Hodgins

''I'm good. I'm good.''

Brennan shot Angela a look that shut her up very quickly.

''Are we missing something?'' asked Willy.

''No!'' Angela and Brennan answered a little bit too fast.

After sharing stories about the day, they decided to call it a day. Booth, Willy and Danny were staying with Hodgins since he literally had a house everywhere. Angela went home with Brennan and Jake since her father was at a concert in Europe and she wanted company,

#######BONES#######

Angela and Brennan were in her room when Angela asked,'' Sweetie, why don't you tell Booth you like him?''

''Because Ange, it can never work,''

#######BONES#######

Booth was watching T.V. with Hodgins when he paused the movie and asked,'' You like Bren, don't you?''

''Yeah….but it can never work,''

**Or can it? Sorry it's short. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly, this will be the last chapter I post until I come back from school for August holiday. So enjoy and thanks a bunch to those who reviewed. It means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones.

Chapter four

Lunchtime came and it looked like business as usual. The jocks were having their lunch with the cheerleaders. The nerds were at their table discussing the next science fair and who might actually win. The loners were together which made no sense at all since the term' loner' means stays alone yet they hang out together.

Willy, Danny ,Jake ,Booth and Hodgins were at their table waiting for the girls to join them. The school was already used to having popstars at their school, so no one so any use in bothering them.

A.J. had just finished paying for her lunch. She turned to head to her table when she bumped into one Hannah Burley, spilling her chicken soup and salad on her. All eyes turned towards them.

''What the HELL! Look at what you've done you little…little nobody!''

''I'm…I'm sorry,'' stammered A.J.

''Sorry won't replace five hundred dollars worth of clothes. Do you even go to this school?''

A.J. just kept her head down. Hannah in revenge picked her milkshake and poured it on her. The school burst out laughing. A.J. ran out of the cafeteria. Angela and Brennan were about to have a seat with the boys when the scene occurred. Willy was about to go after her when Angela stopped him.

''No! Let us do it,''

Brennan and Angela went after her. Back at the scene, Hannah was smiling.

Just as planned.

#######BONES#######

Brennan and Angela had tried to catch up with A.J. but boy was she fast. They checked the janitor's closit but she wasn't there. They passed the bathroom and heard sobbing. A.J. was at the corner in the bathroom crying. Angela and Brennan went and sat in front of her.

''Hey A.J.'' began Angela

''Hi,''

''Would you like to clean up?'' asked Brennan

''Okay,''

Brennan and Angela stood up and A.J. followed. Luckily Angela had extra clothes in her locker. She had been keeping them ever since Hannah started bullying her, just in case. She grabbed them from her locker and handed them to her. It was a blue sundress with straps and had a length that reached just above the knees. She untied her hair and let her raven black hair fall on her shoulders.

''I hate being the shy girl,''

''I hate being the weird girl,''

''I hate being girl with the weird girl as her best friend. What we're trying to say is that you shouldn't. It's you and you're perfect just the way you are,'' said Angela.

''You really think so?''

''Of course we do,'' said Brennan.

''I can't go back in there. It's just too embarrassing,''

''Then come eat with us. I'm sure the boys won't have a problem with that,''

''Are you sure?''

''Certainly,'' said Brennan

She agreed to eat with

''Besides I think Willy likes you,'' said Angela.

She blushed. Maybe she can fit in.

#######BONES#######

The three girls entered the cafeteria and all eyes turned to them. A.J. kept her head down as they walked towards the table

''Hey guys!''

''Hey,''

''And who is this beautiful lady?'' asked Jake

A.J. tried to speak but no words came out so Willy stepped in

''Her name is Alyssa Johnson, she's my Chem…''

''A.J. You can call me A.J.,''

''Welcome A.J. and it's nice to meet you,'' Jake said and turned to Willy,'' Thank you, beautiful lady,''

''Haha, very funny Papa Smurf,''

''Papa Smurf ?'' asked A.J.

''Yeah. It's along story,''

They hadn't noticed that people were staring and when they did Hodgins said,'' Take a picture. It will last longer,'' With that people went back to their lunch. The entire time Willy was staring at A.J. When she noticed ,she asked,'' What?''

Willy then noticed that he was staring. He coughed and went back to his lunch ,''Nothing,''

''Dude you were…''

''Danny, I swear if you finish that sentence, I will kill you,''

''Wait! Why would you kill him for finishing that sentence? It makes no sense at all, plus that would be terrible,'' Bren said.

''Bones, again. Too literal,'' Booth said

''Sorry…again?'' she said

''Don't worry Bones, we still love you,'' said Booth. There eyes met and were fixed to each other.

''Do they do this a lot. You know ,staring at each other?'' whispered A.J. to Angela.

''This? Yeah! All the time. I still think they should hook up,''

For the second time, Jake chocked on his drink. This snapped them back to reality.

''So will we be meeting up after school?'' asked Jake after he caught his breath.

''I have to go to the library,''

''My parents are having a party and they insisted that I have to be there,''

''A.J. and I are going shopping,''

''I have homework to do,''

''Danny? Booth?'' Jake asked.

''We are going to try out for the football team,'' said Booth

''I'm going, what about you guys,'' asked Jake

''The library will still open tomorrow,''

''There is a reason I am called the bad boy of the group,''

'' We can go shopping later,''

''I never do homework anyways,''

''You guys are coming?'' asked Danny

''Of course. We are coming. We are your friends,''

''Right .Thank you guys. Really.'' said Booth as they stood to head to their lockers.

''No probs dude,'' said Brennan

They all turned to face Brennan

''What?''

''Never say that again,'' said Willy

''But I thought it was funny,'' she mumbled as she walked away. Booth caught up with her and wrapped his arm around her and said,'' Sorry Bones but that wasn't funny,''

#######BONES#######

It was after football tryouts and the boys and the girls including A.J. who was becoming a member of the group ,were waiting .Danny and Booth, the most anxious of them .The coach pinned the results on the notice board and walked away. Danny walked towards it and…

''We made the team!''

''Yes!'' they all cheered.

Both of them received hugs from the others. Turns out that A.J. isn't so shy around them which was weird considering she just met them a few hours ago. She felt like she belonged and that rarely happened. Danny saw Rebecca in a distance and jogged towards her.

''Congratulations! I see you made the team,''

''Thanks. I was wondering…would you like to go out on Friday night…with me…you don't have to. I would completely understand if you were busy and…''

''I would love to,'' said Rebecca

That surprised him

''Really?''

''Sure. Pick me up at five,''

Then Rebecca did something surprising. She kissed his cheek and walked away.

''Wow!'' was all that he could say.

Turns out, the whole crew had been watching

''Wow!'' said Booth

''I know!''

#######BONES#######

They were still in the field when…

''Booth!'' shouted the coach

''Yeah coach!''

''Get over here!''

He shrugged at the rest and jogged to the coach

''Yeah coach?''

''I admit you are good. Good enough to be our quarterback,''

''Really? Thank you Coach Cullen,''

''Your welcome kid but I need you to be taught our game plan…..JACOB!''

An athletic boy with brown hair jogged towards them.

''Yeah coach?''

'' Teach Booth here our game plan. He's our new quarterback,''

''Congrats man,''

''Thanks,''

''Now get to work you two,'' the Coach said then walked away.

''Hi. I'm Seeley. Seeley Booth,''

''Yeah it's kinda hard not to know you. You are famous after all,''

''Right ! Sorry! I sometimes forget that,''

''It's alright. I'm Jacob. Jacob Broadsky.''

**I know Booth sees no reason as to repeat your name like saying,'' Hi! I'm Aria. Aria Muthoni.'' but I like it cause it adds a bit of suspense. Anyways see ya in August.**


End file.
